


Virtue and Sin

by Syntania



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntania/pseuds/Syntania
Summary: Diavolo's first exchange program is complete.  The angels have reviewed Simeon and Luke's reports, but are at odds over the merits of the program, so they decide to come to the Devildom to see for themselves.
Comments: 59
Kudos: 148





	1. Chastity and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Post Chapter 20 story. Spoilers, so don't read if you haven't finished yet.
> 
> WIP. I keep posting chapters. I honestly never intended to let it be this long, but I feel the need to continue. Not bad for a bunch of throwaway fanfic snippets. =) 
> 
> Formatting sucks, I'm lazy and don't wanna fix it.
> 
> I've used an avatar maker to imagine what the Angels look like:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1_Hruu8kd0T7-SozaMwpGTX4ua_9Q-yRypfwq3gc6UKU/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> Credit for avatar maker goes to www.rinmarugames.com
> 
> (If there's a better way to post a picture, plz let me know)
> 
> It might be a bit longer before I post new chapters on here, I want to make sure I do the story justice.

“Hello again, Asmodeus.”

The voice rang out like a soft chime. Asmodeus, who up until now had been fixing his hair in the reflection of the fountain, bolted upward, blinking. 

“Wha? Who’s there?”

“It’s me, Uriel.” The radiant angel sat cross-legged on the edge of the fountain. “I came down to see how you were doing.”

“Hmhmm, I’m absolutely amazing. It’s nice to see you again, Uriel, even though it’s a bit unexpected. Came to get a taste of how the other half lives?” Asmo chuckled.

Uriel raised an eyebrow and smiled. “Oh, no. I’m certain that you have the Devildom covered. I’m quite happy in the Celestial Realm. I just came to visit you. We’ve been getting status reports from Simeon and Luke. They’ve had a lot of interesting things to say about this ‘exchange program’ of Diavolo’s. So, I came to see for myself and to visit you for a bit. If you aren’t occupied with preening yourself for a moment to talk to an old friend.”

Asmo smiled. “Well, being this beautiful does take a lot of work. But, I suppose I can spare a moment to speak to my replacement.”

Uriel’s smile wavered. “Yes. Big shoes to fill, but I believe that I have fulfilled that role to the best of my ability. Although, times in the human world have shifted quite drastically. Few people value purity anymore, and those who do view it more as a commodity to be bartered than a precious gift to be valued until it is presented to one’s true love.”

“Are you honestly surprised, Uriel?” Asmo smirked. “I mean, once someone tastes of the honeypot of pleasure, it’s difficult to resist it further. Humans are bored. They need constant stimulation, constant satisfaction. Pleasures of the flesh provide that and much more. It is through lust that new life springs, so in that, it is the most sacred of acts if you think about it.”

Uriel frowned. “Your words border on blasphemy, Asmodeus. Tread carefully.”

Asmodeus laughed, a light, musical sound. “You forget, Uriel, I am no longer an angel. I am free to blaspheme as I wish.” Asmo reached out and caressed the angel’s arm, causing Uriel to recoil. “You should try it sometime.”

“Do not tempt me, demon.” Uriel glared. “I hold one of the keys to the House of the Father. I will not waiver in my mission as you did.”

“So arrogant, just like most angels. You are closer to sin than you’d like to admit.” Asmo winked. “If you ever decide to take a walk on the wild side, I’d be more than happy to facilitate your trip. You angels are beautiful, and we beauties should always stick together.” In a flash, Asmo was inches from Uriel’s face, causing the angel to jerk backward, almost sending him into the fountain. Asmo grabbed Uriel’s upper arms, keeping him from falling backward, but also to hold him closer.

“Asmodeus, I’m warning you. Release me.” Uriel growled.

Asmo grinned. “So, you want to fall into the fountain? That would make your lovely robe nice and transparent. Hm, I can see how that would be beneficial. Perhaps I will let you fall.” Asmo teased Uriel, releasing his grip momentarily. The angel’s expression changed to one of panic as he felt himself start to fall backward. Asmo grabbed him again, then pulled him upright, and playfully brushed off his sleeves as if to straighten them. “There we are. Good as new.”

Uriel immediately stood up. “Perhaps it was a mistake to come here. I sought to help you return to the arms of the Father, but I see now that you are a lost cause. So it should be.” He sighed. “I wonder, though. Do you regret what you did? Defying the Father with your brothers? You could have said no, remained in the Celestial Realm as the Angel of Chastity, at the side of the Father. You’d still be the prized jewel of the heavens. Instead, you’ve degenerated into some lascivious beast.”

Asmo paused a second to think, then smiled. “You know, at first, I did. I took the fall hard. I regretted what had happened. But, as time passed, I learned to embrace my new role, quite literally and figuratively. I’m surprised that you are so concerned about my welfare. I mean, for you to exist, I must as well. For how can one judge chastity and lust without the extremes? You have saints to represent you, those who valued their chastity over even their lives. I, on the other hand, have had libertines like the Marquis de Sade and Giacomo Casanova as representations of my work. Both of us must exist, so you should know that your attempts to ‘convert’ me would be futile. But I know that as an angel, you were at least compelled to try. Am I correct?’

Uriel cast his gaze down, defeated, but said nothing.

Asmo nodded. “I thought so.”

“I should go, Asmodeus. I would hope that you would consider my words, even though I hold little hope that you will. You were wrong about one thing, however. I didn’t come to speak to you because I was ‘compelled’ to as an angel. I came to talk to you because I know about the human. I know how you feel about them. I had hoped,” Uriel sighed. “Hoped that if you could experience love, not just lust, for another more than yourself, then maybe there is a chance. If there is, it’s small and not yet ready to blossom." Uriel paused momentarily. "The human prays for you and your brothers, you know.”

“Wha-what?” Asmodeus blinked.

“I know, the irony of a human praying to the heavens for the sake of demons isn’t lost on us. But they do. We hear their thoughts every night, and they constantly think of all of you. We can feel their love for you, not just desire, but love. Where there is love, there is hope.” Uriel smiled. “We still love all of you as well. We have hope. Farewell, Asmodeus.”

With that, the angel was gone in a blinding flash of white light.


	2. Temperance and Gluttony

“How’s the food, Beelzebub?”

Beel stood upright, a confused look on his face. “Huh?” He turned to see a familiar face, one he hadn’t seen for a while. “Cassiel? Is that you? What are you doing here?”

Cassiel smiled warmly. “With the success of Diavolo’s exchange program, he thought it a good idea to invite myself and my brothers here to tour the academy for ourselves. I have to say, most of us were against it. Many of us in the Celestial Realm believe that there has been a divide between our three worlds for a good reason. You seem to be doing quite well for yourself.” Cassiel indicated the spread of food on the table. “Is this a feast for us, or just you?”

“It’s for whoever eats it,” Beel said. “I would get some now if I were you.” The angel drifted around the table, picking delicately at the food. “Hm. It looks good, but I don’t need to eat now. Thank you.” Cassiel sighed, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at the orange-haired demon. “Perhaps you should practice a little restraint. It wouldn’t be fair if the others couldn’t partake in this delicious food because you’ve eaten it all.”

Beel just blinked. “But I’m hungry.”

Cassiel tilted his head, a sympathetic look on his face. “You’re always hungry, Beel. That’s your curse, your burden for your betrayal. That gaping maw that never seems to fill, the pangs of hunger that never cease. Oh, my brother, do you even remember a time when it wasn’t so?” Cassiel reached out, placing a hand on Beel’s shoulder. 

Beel frowned. “What do you want, Cassiel?”

The angel looked pained. “We miss you and your brothers, Beelzebub. We do. I became Temperance because Father needed someone to fill the role that you vacated. I would have rather had you back. It’s never too late. Perhaps if you spoke to Father, he would…”

Beel cut him off. “What makes you think I want to?”

This shocked Cassiel. “What?”

Beel looked slightly disgusted. “You don’t get it, Cassiel. I like it here. It doesn’t matter to me that I’m hungry all the time. I get to eat so many good foods. And, I work out and I play sports, so I need a lot of energy. The best part is, I’m with my brothers, and I would be with them anywhere because I’d rather be with them here in the Devildom than alone in the Celestial Realm.”

Cassiel looked greatly confused. “Surely you can’t….”

Beel interrupted him once more. “My family is important to me, Cassiel. More than you’ll know. I won’t turn my back on them. Ever. Once the sides were chosen in the war, I knew then who my real family was. Then, when Father sentenced Lilith…I couldn’t betray her. She was going to be eliminated. Eliminated! Not even just dead but wiped out of existence. I made my choice already, Cassiel. If I go back on it now, or ever for that matter, it’d be like I’m turning my back on her, on my brothers. I can’t do that. So, I’ll bear what you call a ‘burden’ for her, and for them.”

“I see,” Cassiel said sadly. “I understand how you feel, Beelzebub. Honestly, were I in your situation, I can’t say that I wouldn’t feel the same way. I just hope that it would never come to that.” Absentmindedly, he picked up a slice of starfruit and popped it into his mouth. “I’d have believed you to be miserable in your lot, but perhaps I was mistaken. There’s honor in your actions, even as a demon, and I respect that.” Cassiel nodded. “I’d have liked a different outcome from this visit, but it seems that will be an impossibility.” The angel took a seat at the table. “There is something that I would like to know. We up in the Celestial Realm have been hearing about these humans that were at this academy, the sorcerer and an ordinary human. The sorcerer is a son of David, correct? I can imagine he could well handle himself here, but what of the other human? How did you manage to keep them from being eaten or torn apart by the others?”

“That ordinary human is much more than you realize,” Beel said. “They are quite special. My brothers and I made certain to assure their safety while here for many reasons.”

“Ah.” Cassiel nodded. “So that Diavolo’s program goes well. I am not certain how pragmatic an idea it is, but it is not my place to judge. It still amazes me how you and our brothers managed to charm that human. Was it Asmodeus’s seduction powers? Did Mammon buy them off? Or perhaps Satan frightened them into submission? Whatever means you used, it worked. I have never seen a human so enamored with citizens of the Devildom as that one is.”

“I’m confused, what do you mean?” said Beel.

“You weren’t aware? We have seen the love they have for you in their heart. Even Simeon mentioned it. That human loves you. Even young Luke has mentioned how that human shielded you and him from your own brother Lucifer’s wrath. Why would they knowingly risk inevitable harm to protect you if not for love?” The angel folded his hands and rested his chin on them. “Were you not aware?”

Beel paused for a moment to think. “I guess, I knew, but…hmm.”

“Be honored. The humans were Father’s most beloved of his creations. The gift of free will is a great one. We angels can easily earn the humans’ love and affection, but for demons – not just any demons, but the Seven Lords of the Underworld – to gain a human’s love that strong is an amazing feat.” Cassiel rose from the table. “I should return to the hall. Some of my brothers are already here; the rest should be arriving shortly. It was good seeing you again, Beelzebub. Perhaps something beneficial will come from Diavolo’s dream of unity, and we shall be able to see more of each other.”

With that, the angel left the kitchen.


	3. Diligence and Sloth

“Interesting.” Gabriel glanced around the hallway as he walked, arms folded behind him. “And you actually found the need for an academy, Diavolo?” He gave a smug smirk to the demon prince walking beside him. “After all this time, what would there be left to learn?”

Diavolo grinned. “That’s the best part, Gabriel. Time isn’t stagnant, and things change in all three worlds. There is still so much to learn, and there will always be something to learn, whether it be theories, history, or new technology. We have matched human world technological advances with computers and the D.D.D.” Diavolo held out his own phone. “Generally the same, but there are differences. So it is with most things.” 

“One might say you are attempting to emulate the human world with all this. I do miss the days when our divisions were much clearer.” The archangel absentmindedly swiped a finger across the banister.

“Oh?” Diavolo jokingly arched an eyebrow. “Do you truly miss the lake of fire and all that, Gabriel? I can arrange that for you if you so wish.”

Gabriel glared at Diavolo. “I’m just saying that it was much more defined. We all knew our place and what was expected of us. With all this talk of ‘unity’ that you are so fond of, the lines are becoming more blurred by the day.”

“I try to think of the future. With unity between the three worlds, perhaps we can avoid conflicts as we have had in the past. Nobody likes war, whether angel, human, or demon. Am I right?”

“Perhaps.” Gabriel’s eyes narrowed. “Then again, sometimes old dying trees need to be burned to the ground in order to make room for new growth.”

Diavolo said nothing, but the story on his face told of his displeasure with the archangel’s words.

Gabriel continued. “Well, as much as I’ve enjoyed this little chat of ours, I have some other business to take care of. If you would excuse me, where could I find Belphegor?

“Belphegor?” Diavolo’s brow furrowed. “Most likely sleeping in his room in the House of Lamentation.”

Gabriel nodded. “Ah. If you could just point the way, I’ll be going then.”

Diavolo said, “Out the door, across the garden. It’s a large human-style mansion. You won’t miss it. Oh, and Gabriel?”

“Yes?’

“Try not to get eaten on the way there.”

Gabriel harrumphed, spinning around to head for the front door. As Diavolo watched him leave, he muttered under his breath, “Insufferable prick.”  


Beel bent over his sleeping twin, shaking him awake gently. “Hey, Belphie, wake up. The angels are here.”

“Huh…..?” Belphie muttered as he turned over, half-asleep.

“The angels. They came for a visit because of the exchange program. I already met Cassiel in the kitchen. I have a feeling that they are seeking us out.”

“Oh no…” Belphie’s eyes went wide. That means….”

Beel nodded sadly. “Yeah. He’s probably on his way here now.”

As if on time, there was a knock on the twins’ door. “Hello? Belphegor? Are you in there?”

Beel groaned. “I’m not sticking around for this.” He opened the door. “Gabriel.” He didn’t allow the angel to respond and brushed past him into the hallway.

Belphie muttered. “Thanks a lot, Beel.” He turned to face the angel. “What do you want, Gabriel?”

Gabriel, not waiting for an invitation, took a seat on Belphie’s bed. “How have you been, Belphegor?”

“Why do you care?” Belphie growled.

“Why do I….what do you mean, Belphegor? Of course I care. Are we not still brothers?” the angel pouted. 

“You are not my brother, Gabriel. Just say your piece and hurry, so I can get back to sleep.”

“How disappointing, Belphegor. I thought out of all of you brothers that you would be the most likely to listen to me.”

“Whatever.”

Gabriel sighed. “Belphegor. I know you vehemently oppose this exchange program because of your feelings on the humans.”

“Did. I don’t anymore.”

“So, it is true. An ordinary human changed your mind because you fell for them.”

“Wha…? How do you know that?”

Gabriel smiled. “News travels fast, and you haven’t exactly made it a secret. Thing is, this same human has also captured the hearts of every single one of your brothers as well? Am I correct?”

“Y-yeah. And?”

Gabriel folded his hands in his lap. “Well, Belphegor. Doesn’t this scenario seem a bit familiar? Don’t you know someone else that fell for a human? How’d that work out for her, exactly?” he said smugly.

Belphie’s hands clenched into fists. “Don’t you dare speak about her, Gabriel.”

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry. I know how painful it is.” Gabriel had a pained look on his face. “I’m just concerned. You and your brothers all falling in love with the same human. How do you think that will work out? Do you think they will be willing to share them? Are you willing to share?”

Belphegor was growing quite angry at this point. “What. Is. Your. Point?”

“My point is, you see how unhappy this turn of events has made all of you. The humans were not meant to live amongst demons or angels. We shouldn’t be fraternizing with them. It undoes everything our Father had planned. I don’t like Diavolo’s plan for unity just as much as you. And I need more allies to help convince others. You’ve seen first-hand what association with humans, angels, and demons has done before. It could be worse next time. I’m only looking out for the well-being of the realms.”

Belphegor remained silent, processing the angel’s words.

Gabriel continued. “Belphegor. Your anger at the humans was justified. Fraternization can only end badly. We need to do something before we have another war. And who knows who we may lose this time if that were to happen?”

“Hm.” Belphegor muttered.

Gabriel patted Belphegor’s shoulder as he rose from the bed. “I trust you’ll make the right decision. You know how to contact me when you decide.” He walked to the door and went to leave. “Belphegor. Do yourself and the realms a favor. Forget about the human. All of the humans. The consequences could be dire if you don’t, and you could end up losing more of your siblings.” He closed the door behind him.

Belphegor sat there for a moment, motionless. Within a few minutes, Beel re-entered the room. “Hey, Belphie, you OK? What did the jerk want?”

“Nothing.” Belphie sighed. “I’m going back to sleep, Beel.”

“Oh, okay. See you at dinner then, Belphie. Sleep well.”


	4. Charity and Greed

“Mammon! Oh, Mammon! Wait a moment!” The angel ran down the hallway, waving frantically. “Can I speak to you for a moment, please?”

Mammon groaned. “Oh, great, what’s HE doin’ here?” He facepalmed then looked up again.

“Yo, Michael. What’s up?”

“I’m glad to have caught up to you. I was hoping to ask you a few questions!” Michael’s smile beamed.

“About?” Mammon grumbled.

“Well, after reading Simeon and Luke’s report on the exchange program, we came to the agreement that we would have to do some more investigation before deciding if we wanted to continue our support and involvement of it. So, my brothers and I came down here to talk to all of you about it.”

“Hey, that’s, uh…great and all,” Mammon runs a hand through his hair. “But, uh, I got stuff to do, ya know. I gotta go.” He turned to try to leave.

Michael puts a hand out to stop him. “Wait! This won’t take long, and it’s important! I wanted to ask you about the human!”

Those words caused Mammon to come to a complete halt. “What about them?” He felt his fists start to curl up, his protective instincts kicking in.

“Well, you and your brothers had grown quite attached to them, correct? Would you say then you considered the exchange program a success? I mean, if it hadn’t been for that, you would have never met them.”

“I-I guess. Yeah, you’re right.” Mammon relaxed again. 

“Good. Simeon and Luke had a lot of good things to say about their year here. Well, Simeon more so than Luke, but I just attributed that to his inexperience with anyone outside of the Celestial Realm. Even Luke had glowing things to say about that human. I was rather impressed by both of their accomplishments here.”

Mammon had been shifting, obviously uncomfortable. “Yeah, great. Hey, look, I gotta go. I got a job that’s gonna make me some good money.”

Michael’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, are you in need of money? I have some if you need it.”

Mammon gasped. “Woah, wait! You’re gonna give me money?”

Michael nodded. “Sure, if you need it. I have no need for money. I have everything I need.” He shrugged.

Mammon immediately grinned. “Hey, pal! That’s great! Sure, I’ll take the money!” He put his hand out.

Michael carefully placed some coins in Mammon’s hand. “Now, you can stay a bit longer and answer a few of my questions, right?”

Mammon’s face fell. “Man, you played me, Michael. You’re real tricky for an angel, ya know?”

Michael just smiled. “As I said, this is important. You and your brothers will help us figure out if this program will continue to have the support of the Celestial Realm. If we do, that could mean that more humans come to the Devildom. Perhaps you will find more of them that you can grow fond of.”

“Doubt it,” Mammon muttered. “Okay, fine. You want my opinion, Michael? It was a huge headache to me, lookin’ after that stupid human. My brothers never gave me a moment’s peace about it. I don’t wanna be saddled with any more of them!”

Michael blinked in confusion. “So, you didn’t like the human? I see. I’ll make sure to include that in my report.”

“Wait!” Mammon groaned. “Fine. Maybe I kind of liked having that human around. It was…fun. They made me laugh and smile. I…”

Michael beamed. “Oh, by the Father, you love them! That’s wonderful!” He clapped his hands together. “I am so happy that a human had such a positive effect on you! That makes all the difference! The exchange program will be sure to continue!”

“No! Hold on!” Mammon waved his hands in Michael’s face. “I mean, you ain’t gonna put down that I, “ his voice dropped to a whisper. “fell in love with that human, will ya?”

“I understand.” Michael nodded. “I won’t mention that particular aspect. You have my word of honor.” His expression darkened slightly. “Look, Mammon. My brothers and I have disagreed about this subject. I think it’s a wonderful idea, but some of my brothers don’t. I am afraid that the ones who don’t might try to sabotage things. Keep an ear out, please? I don’t want this to cause problems for the three realms.”

“Huh.” Mammon huffed. “Yeah, okay.”

“Mammon.” Michael’s tone took on a serious tone. “I don’t think you completely understand. If this program fails,” Michael sighed sadly. “The gates of the Celestial Realm and the Devildom may be closed to each other. And to the human realm as well. That human you love? You’d never see or hear from them again. If they went to the Celestial Realm when they died, you’d be separated from them forever.”

“Wait, what? I wouldn’t see them again? Ever? Oh, hell no!” Mammon growled. “Ain’t no damn angel gonna keep me away from them, come hell or high water!”

“I feel the same way. I love the humans. I don’t want to be separated from them either. My brothers don’t like us co-mingling. They believe in the idiom ‘familiarity breeds contempt’. I know it’s a sin, but I would almost think that they are jealous of the humans and the Father’s gift of free will. You see now why I need your help. I don’t want this separation to happen. Can I count on your support then?

“Yeah. Anything that will let me see them again. I can’t….I won’t live without them.” Mammon’s upper lip tensed. “Let me know, Michael.”

“I will, Mammon. Thank you, brother.” Michael patted Mammon on the shoulder. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to meet up with the rest now. Good chat.” Michael turned to leave down the hall.


	5. Patience and Wrath

A soft knocking on the door roused Satan from his reading. Highly annoyed, he slammed the book down and threw open the door. “What?! Oh…it’s you, Azrael. What are you doing here?”

Azrael smiled. “It is good to see you again, Satan. If you have a moment, I would like to speak with you.”

“Fine,” Satan grumbled. “Come in.” He opened the door and waved the angel in, closing the door behind him. 

Azrael pointed to a chair. “Do you mind if I sit? I can move these books if you’d like.” Without waiting for a response, the angel scooped up the books as if cradling an infant, carefully putting them back in spaces on the shelves. Giving the last book’s spine a gentle pat, he then turned, taking a seat in the now clear chair. 

Satan sat on his favorite reading chaise lounge, arms resting on his knees, hands clasped. “What business do you have with me?” Satan asked.

“Actually, first, I have a gift for you. It is customary in the human world to bring a gift when you visit one’s home, correct? I love gift-giving. It brings such peace and joy to people’s hearts.” Azrael opened the satchel that rested on his hip, bringing out a cloth-wrapped bundle. He handed the bundle to Satan with a big grin. “I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Satan, a puzzled look on his face, unwrapped the bundle. It was a small book, a very old tome. The title was written in Angelic script. Satan squinted a bit, reading the sigils. “Is-is this a copy of the _Sefer Raziel_?”

Azrael nodded. “It is. I was recently tasked with cleaning the Celestial Realm library and found that we had an extra copy of it. I had put it aside for safekeeping, but when we had decided to come down to speak to you and your brothers, I knew that you would appreciate it, so I brought it with as a gift for you.”

Satan brushed his fingers along the embossed script. “I can’t help but feel as if this is a bribe, Azrael.”

“It’s not, don’t worry. Just a gift.” Azrael nodded. “But, as to why I’m here. It seems that Lord Diavolo’s exchange program has caused quite a commotion.” Azrael’s smile faded. “There’s been debates for centuries in the Celestial Realm about opening up the gates and allowing interaction. Some are absolutely for the idea. And, some of us don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Satan arched an eyebrow. “And I take it you are one of those who don’t think it’s a good idea?”

Azrael shook his head. “This argument has been going on for so long. It had finally gotten to a point where things had quieted down, and it was becoming peaceful. But this program has brought things up again. My brothers and I were to come down here to talk to you and your brothers to get your thoughts on the matter.”

Satan paused a moment, lost in thought. “I can see the wisdom behind both aspects of it. There are pros and cons to take into consideration.”  


“I have.” The angel nodded. “This is something that I have meditated on for a very long time. I fear that if demons are allowed to roam the human realm, then chaos and bloodshed will reign. The humans allowed to come here to the Devildom would be ripped to shreds. And what if demons invaded the Celestial Realm? Or even the humans, with some of their warlike ways? We could have another war on our hands.” Azrael’s face became paler than it already is. “I don’t want to think about anyone getting hurt. Just the thought of more violence…” the angel visibly shuddered.

Satan chuckled. “You’ll forgive me if I don’t share in your sentiments.”

Azrael sighed. “I thought you would say as much. I hope that I can appeal to your wisdom and intellect. It’s much easier to maintain things as they are. Opening the gates would be like opening the literal floodgates. Who knows how many countless lives would be lost? I lost so many that I loved in the war. I’m certain that you did as well.”

Satan’s expression darkened. He had remembered very little of the war, as he not yet been completely formed. All he recollected of that time was anger; pure, unadulterated rage. The way he was had been a bit of an embarrassment to think about now. It was the realization of the mindless beast he once was that had made him dedicate himself to a life of intellectual pursuits and knowledge. But, he did remember attachments made, and lives lost. Enemies at his hand, and a loved one due to the kind of the one now sitting before him. He felt the hot bile of anger rising in his throat, as he struggled to keep his composure. “We all have lost. However, sometimes even war has to occur. I believe the Roman general Vegetius put it best in his book, _Epitoma Rei Militaris_ . ‘Igitur qui desiderat pacem, praeparet bellum.’”

Azrael nodded sadly, “’If you want peace, prepare for war.’ I don’t believe that. If everyone wanted peace, war would no longer be an option.”

“You’ll never get everyone to agree on that, Azrael, no matter how much you might want it.” Satan said. “I won’t agree or disagree with you on this subject right now. I need some time to take your argument into consideration.”

“I understand.” Azrael nodded. “I just want the fighting to end, and for all of us to live in peace. I just think that angels, humans, and demons are all too different to be able to all get along with each other. It’s like putting a dog, a cat, and a mouse in a cage. They fight; it’s in their nature. They can’t help it.” Azrael rose from the chair, offering a hand. “Farewell, Satan. I hope for all our sakes that you can understand my words.”

Satan took the proffered hand, shaking it briefly. “Farewell, Azrael. I hope you find the peace you seek, although I have my doubts that you will.”


	6. Humility and Pride

Lucifer was diligently working on paperwork in his study when he heard a knock on the door. Slightly annoyed by the interruption, he called out. “Enter.”

It wasn’t one of his brothers bothering him about something trivial this time. Instead, it was someone he hadn’t expected.

“Raphael?” Lucifer arched an eyebrow.

“Hey, Lucifer? You busy?” Raphael grinned. “I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment.”

“Is this important, Raphael?” Lucifer sighed.

“Well, I came all the way down here from the Celestial Realm, so I guess you could say that.” Raphael jokingly chided the demon.

Lucifer pushed the pile of papers aside and folded his hands. “Very well, Raphael. What brings you to the Devildom?” Lucifer’s voice took on more of a cordial tone.

Raphael took a seat on one of the chairs across from Lucifer. “My brothers and I are here to interview you and your brothers about Diavolo’s exchange program. Simeon and Luke’s reports about it told us a lot, but we decided that it would be a great idea to get a bit more info before we decided if we were going to continue our support. We still haven’t settled our differences about it. I apologize for not having arranged anything previously, but we wanted it to be spontaneous. This way, we can get your most true and honest opinions.”

Lucifer frowned. “Does Diavolo know you are here?”

Raphael nodded. “Yep. We set everything up with him beforehand. We also asked him to not give you guys the heads-up.” Raphael giggled. “We sent Gabriel to talk to him.”

Lucifer groaned. Diavolo was normally a very cheerful demon, but even he could barely stand Gabriel’s presence. He had a sinking feeling that he’d have to deal with the repercussions later. “What exactly do you want to know, Raphael?”

“Well, do you consider the exchange program to be a success or a failure?” The angel grabbed out a tablet from his jacket pocket, preparing to take notes.

“Diavolo considers it a success, so I agree,” Lucifer stated.

“That’s great, but I want to know what YOU think, not what Diavolo thinks. If I wanted to know what he thought, I’d ask him. I already have, so I want your opinion. This is confidential; I’m not going to tell Diavolo what you say. Word of honor.” Raphael made a couple of notes on the tablet as he spoke.

Lucifer took a deep breath. “Overall, I think it was a success. We had an issue with one of the students that we hosted here, but it all worked out well in the end.”

The angel nodded. “Ah, yes, one of the humans, correct? I’m amazed that they didn’t manage to get themselves eaten while they were here. So, what was this issue?”

Lucifer pursed his lips. They had been such a headache to deal with. Solomon didn’t vex him nearly as much as this human did. But, all things aside, Lucifer was eternally grateful that the human came here. They had changed him and his brothers and improved their lives. They even influenced Diavolo. Lucifer had noted the changes in his boss and longtime friend. Diavolo missed them. Lucifer sighed as he thought about them. He missed them so much as well, it was sometimes difficult to concentrate with thinking of them. 

Raphael noted the emotions flickering across Lucifer’s face. “Uh, hello? Lucifer? You okay?”

Lucifer grumbled at being caught out. “I’m fine. The human interfered in our personal business and almost got themselves killed a couple of times, but it all worked out in the end.”

“Hm.” Raphael glanced over something on the tablet. “Ah, that must have been the incidents that Simeon noted here. So then, even with those incidents, do you still consider the program a success?”

“I do.” Lucifer nodded. “The exchange students helped to foster understanding between our three worlds. Diavolo is looking forward to the next school year and being able to implement another exchange program. We have also gone over the reports from our students that we sent to the human realm and the Celestial Realm. They also appear to have had moderate success.”

“Oh?” Raphael made a few more notes. “Do you think I could look at those reports?”

Lucifer nodded. “I don’t see where’d that be a problem.”

“Sharing that information would be beneficial.” Raphael grinned, then his expression changed. “There’s been a line of contention between us in the Celestial Realm. We’ve been trying to come to a mutual agreement, but it’s been difficult at the least. I’m trying to get all the reports together so that Uriel and I can go over them.”

“Uriel?” Lucifer looked puzzled.

“Yeah.” Raphael nodded. “He’s the smartest and wisest of us. I know, you wouldn’t think so being the ‘pretty boy’, but he’s good with stuff like this. I volunteered to get everything together because he didn’t think he’d get much talking to Asmodeus.”

Lucifer scoffed. “I can see how that might be an issue. Asmo is less talk and more action.”

The angel laughed. “Yeah, poor Uriel. He’s probably incredibly flustered right now. He forgets what he’s saying when that happens, so he’s likely blurted out something pretty dumb.”

“So, then, why did Uriel talk to Asmo instead of me, if that’s the case?”

“We decided that it would be best to speak to our counterparts.” Raphael sighed. “You know, virtue to sin. Uriel figured that since we needed all sorts of differing opinions, maybe the opposites would have better luck. That, and we decided that Belphegor would be the least likely to try to kill Gabriel.”

That caused Lucifer to chuckle. “Yes, I can see how that would be an issue. Having an angel killed in the Devildom could cause all sorts of problems.”

“Not to mention a ton of paperwork.” Raphael started laughing. “And it looks like you’ve got enough on your table. So I think I’ve gotten everything I’ve needed for this.” Raphael made a few more notes on his tablet before turning it off and putting it back into his jacket. “We’ll be certain to give Diavolo a copy of our investigation once we’ve completed it.”

“What do you think, Raphael?”

The question caught him off guard. “Huh?”

Lucifer reiterated. “You are gathering opinions, but I have yet to hear what yours is. I’m interested.”

Raphael blushed. “My opinion’s not that important. I’m happier just gathering all the info.”

“But you have an equal say in what goes on, correct?”

“Meh.” Raphael shrugged. “I do, but it’s okay.”

“Humility.” Lucifer scoffed. “It gets a bit annoying, Raphael.”

The angel shrugged. “Well, it’s kind of my thing, you know. I just want whatever outcome makes everyone happy.”

“I see,” Lucifer smirked. “You are interested in everyone else’s opinions but won’t share your own. That’s how you get forgotten, Raphael.”

“I…hm.” He became suddenly quiet. 

Lucifer smiled like a cat toying with a mouse. “Raphael. I would have thought that you would have realized by now that you can’t make everyone happy.”

That seemed to annoy the angel. “So, I should only concentrate on myself? That sounds more like you, Lucifer. I, on the other hand, prefer to put others first.”

The angel’s retort made Lucifer smile even more. “Why, Raphael.” He put his hand on this chest in mock surprise. “That statement made you sound a little prideful for a moment.”

The angel growled and stood up quickly. “Yeah. Think I’m done here. Have a great day, Lucifer.” Without another word, he stormed out of the door.

Once he was gone, Lucifer allowed himself a good hearty laugh.


	7. Kindness and Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter. I haven't decided yet if this will be the last chapter in this series. It all depends on if I get the muse to continue.

Ramiel knocked on Levi’s door for a while. “He must be wearing his headphones _,_ ” the angel muttered. He knocked even louder. “Hey! Leviathan! Are you in there!”

From the other side of the door, there was some shuffling, an “Ugh, what the hell?” and a clattering noise. Within a few minutes, the door flew open, revealing an exasperated Levi. 

“What do you….? Oh, hey, Ramiel? What are you doing here?”

“Eh,” Ramiel shrugged. “My brothers dragged me down here to come talk to you guys about the exchange program thing…...” Ramiel paused, glancing over Levi’s shoulder. “Whoa! Is-is that the new _Ruin Forever_ game?! How’d you get it? It’s not been released yet!”

Levi grinned. “I got a VIP pre-order copy, since I’m an Akuzon Diamond member.”

Ramiel’s eyes widened. “C-can I play with you? I haven’t been able to get a copy of it yet. Please?”

Levi waved him in. “Yeah, sure, come on in.” Ramiel made a beeline for the console, his eyes glued on the game paused on the screen. “Wow, the graphics are amazing!”

Levi took a seat beside the angel, handing him a controller. He started up a co-op game, and soon they were happily blasting away.

After a moment Ramiel said, “So, what did you think of this exchange program thing?”

Levi shrugged, “Eh, it was okay, I guess. The humans were pretty cool. They both liked _TSL_. Ooh, ammo! I need that! I didn’t really talk to the angels much.” 

“Yeah,” Ramiel responded. “Simeon and Luke aren’t gamers, and I don’t know if they’ve watched any anime, either, so I can see that.”

“Then why didn’t they send you?” Levi asked. “You’d have been fun, at least.”

Ramiel shrugged. “I think that’s why. They figured if they sent me, then I’d never get anything done, I guess. I don’t know. And, something about they needed the archangels in the Celestial Realm, blah blah blah whatever. It was pretty lame.”

Levi chuckled, “Yeah, sounds pretty dumb. Armor! That’s mine!” 

“So, you think the program worked? OH, MY GOODNESS! I found the HMFB 10,000! That’s the best gun in the game! Hey, Leviathan! Come here and pick this up!”

“Wait, what? You are giving it to me? Whoa, sweet!”

“Well, yeah. You’re a better shot than I am, so go ahead!”

“Hey, thanks, Ramiel. Nobody ever gives me the good stuff. They just take it for themselves.”

“Not a problem, man.” Ramiel grinned. “So, tell me more about the humans. They like _TSL_?”

“Yeah, Solomon had already watched it, so we got to talk about it a lot. He even had a reproduction of the single wing necklace that belonged to the Lord of Corruption. I was so jealous. The other human, though, they binge-watched it, and…” Levi trailed off, an annoyed look on his face.

Ramiel noted his anger. “What?”

Levi grumbled. “They tricked me into making a pact by cheating during a _TSL_ trivia contest. I was so mad I kind of lost control. Nobody got hurt though. I mean, seriously hurt.”

“That sucks. They cheated? Oh! There’s a bunch of mobs behind that door! If you hit the button, I’ll keep them off of you.”

“Yeah, but it’s OK. We made up and now the human and I are the best of friends!”

“Nice! You got a new friend? I’m happy for you, Leviathan!” Ramiel grinned. “Some of my brothers think that it’s a bad idea. I don’t know, really. I mean, I guess it’s OK.”

“Yeah,” Levi nodded. “I mean, it was fine this year, but what if next year we get some really lame normies? That’s going to be awful! Or, what if I have to go to the human world?” Levi’s voice stared to belay a hint of panic. “I mean, I’ll be able to see all of the new anime coming out first-hand instead of having to wait, but not having my own room and all my games and DVDs and stuff? It’ll be torture! Hey, to the left!”

”Yeah, I know what you mean. My brothers give me flack for playing games all the time. They say it’s ‘not becoming of an archangel’ and junk.” Ramiel sighed. “I wish they knew how much fun it is. I even just got made a Guide on _Critter Junction Online!_ I get to help all the new players! It’s awesome!”

“Neat!” exclaimed Levi. “Ooh! There’s the exit up ahead! Make a run for it!”

Once they finished the level, Ramiel put the controller down and sighed. “Hey, Leviathan, I should go. I was supposed to ask you about the program, and as much as I’d love to stay here and finish the first part with you, my brothers are going to yell at me if I’m late.”

Levi’s face fell. “You sure? I don’t get many people in here to play games with anymore. The humans left to go back home, and the only one who really plays with me is Mammon, and he sucks.”

“Yeah. But save the file, I’ll see if I can get away now and then to come play, OK?”

“Sure. Sounds good, Ramiel. I’ll see ya around.”

“Great. See you then, Leviathan.”


	8. The Virtues

“Okay, are we all here?” Michael looked around the RAD council hall. Diavolo had graciously allowed them the use of the hall for their meeting.

Cassiel piped up. “Raph is on the way, and I’m not sure about Rami. He’s probably lost in some game with Leviathan.”

Michael groaned. “Ugh, figures. Thanks, Cass.” The other angels present, Uriel, Gabriel, and Azrael sat silently at the table. Uriel was flipping through a tablet, Gabriel stared ahead, a serious look on his face, while Azrael kept his head down.

Within a moment, Raphael burst into the room. He was obviously agitated. “Argh! Lucifer, that jerk!”

Michael frowned. “Raph, hey, calm down. That’s not exactly acceptable behavior for an Archangel.”

“Fine, fine,” Raphael growled. “He just makes me so angry with that arrogant attitude of his! It’s downright infuriating!”

Azrael rose from the table, placing a hand on Raphael’s shoulder. “It’s all right, Raph. Just calm yourself.” As he spoke, a pale blue mist rose from his hand and swirled around Raphael. Almost immediately Raphael visibly relaxed. “Thanks, Az.” Raphael smiled. “Sorry for my outburst, guys.”

Cassiel nodded. “It’s all right, Raph. Obviously, something got you agitated. Next time just take a deep breath and try to relax. It’s when we lose control of our emotions that mistakes happen.”

Michael nodded. “All right, so, what do you have for us, Raph?”

Raphael pulled his tablet from his jacket. “Well, Uri and I have been compiling the reports we’ve gotten from everyone, and Lucifer did give me copies of the reports from the demon students sent to the human and Celestial realms. All in all, it seems that most consider the program a success.”

“Excellent.” Michael nodded. “I think we need to hear from everyone. Let’s start with you, Uri. How’d it go with Asmodeus?”

Uriel’s head jerked up, a surprised and embarrassed look on his face. “I…uh…fine.” His cheeks reddened.

“You embarrassed yourself, didn’t you, Uri?” Raphael laughed.

“Hush, Raph.” Uriel mumbled, blushing even more. “From what I got, Asmodeus agreed with the program. He apparently took a liking to one of the humans sent to the Devildom, and the feeling seems to be mutual.”

Cassiel added. “The human is an odd case. They apparently protected Luke and Beelzebub from Lucifer’s wrath. That’s a very angelic trait. Beelzebub has also developed feelings for this human.”

Gabriel spoke up at this time. “Are we discussing the exchange program or the unusual human?” he huffed. “We’re getting off-topic.”

“They’re somewhat intertwined, Gabe, don’t you think?” Michael said. “The whole point of the exchange program was to foster understanding. Well, if by understanding you mean love, then I think we can consider it a huge success.”

Azrael sighed. “But is it a good idea? Humans should love humans, not demons. It undermines everything.”

Gabriel nodded. “At least one of my brothers has some sense about him. Az is right. This situation created by the exchange program has created an unnatural relationship.”

Suddenly the door burst open, and a panting Ramiel ran into the room. “Sorry I’m late, guys! There was this really cool game that Leviathan had….”

Michael shook his head. “Rami. You were supposed to talk to Leviathan about the exchange program, not games.” 

Ramiel nodded his head furiously. “I did, Mike. We talked about the program. Leviathan liked the humans.”

“So, Uri,” said Michael. What’s your conclusion?”

Uriel thought for a moment. “The next step is quite clear. We’ve spoken to the demons, but there’s one variable that keeps popping up. The humans. We should speak to Solomon, but the other one…that one needs further consideration. My recommendation is to bring them to the Celestial Realm for additional scrutiny.”

“Have you all gone mad? There’s been enough chaos with sending demons to the human world, and angels to the Devildom, and now you want to bring the human who has been in the Devildom to the Celestial Realm?” Gabriel shouted, standing up from the table. “Don’t you think enough damage has been done, you want to exacerbate the problem?” He turned to Azrael. “And don’t touch me, Az.” Azrael slid further down into his chair, shrinking away from Gabriel.

“Easy, Gabe.” Michael said. “Uri is right. I think we still need more information. Right now, we are still vulnerable to make judgments based on our own feelings instead of the data we’ve gathered.

Gabriel grumbled. “And I think we should return to the Celestial Realm. Being here in the Devildom is making the hair stand up on the back of my neck.”

“If you’re worried, Gabe, we won’t have the human in the Celestial Realm for long. Perhaps a week? That should be enough to observe them.” Raphael interjected. 

“And it should be fun,” added Cassiel. 

“Yeah! They seem like they are really cool!” Ramiel said enthusiastically. 

“All right, then. We’ll return home for now, and prepare accommodations for the human to visit us,” Michael said. “This should be interesting!”


	9. The Virtue of Being Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor offers a unique opportunity.

I had just finished my morning cup of tea when the doorbell rang. _Weird,_ I thought. _I’m not expecting anything or anyone._ I looked through the peephole to see a smiling face staring back at me. He was a very handsome guy with bright green eyes and shining blonde hair. I’d have guessed his age close to mine, about 19 or 20. He was staring at my door in obvious anticipation like he was about to tell me that I’d won a million dollars. 

Still confused, I cracked open the door and peered out. “Yeah, can I help you?”

“Hi!” he exclaimed enthusiastically. “I’m Michael! By any chance, are you the human exchange student who spent a year at RAD in the Devildom?”

“I…what?” I stammered. I stared at him, confusedly.

“Oh, did I get the wrong house?” He looked down at a tablet in his hand. “I was certain that Uri gave me the right address…Oh well, I’m sorry to bother you, but I’m trying to find this person.” He turned the tablet around to show me a picture of my RAD school ID. “You can understand my confusion, they look just like you.”

“Yeah, no…but…” I had somehow lost the ability to form cohesive sentences. “That is me, but who are you?”

“I’m Michael. The Angel of Charity, one of the Archangels. I wanted to talk to you about the exchange program. Could I please come in?” He beamed. 

“Wait…so you’re an angel? Michael, the one that Luke kept going on and on about?” My brow furrowed.

He nodded enthusiastically. “That’s me! And it is you! Oh, I’m so glad to meet you! Luke kept singing your praises after he returned to the Celestial Realm. He even wondered if you might be an earthbound angel. The way he spoke about you, I wouldn’t be surprised.” He put out his hand for a handshake. 

I put out my hand, and as soon as our palms made contact, he grabbed onto mine and shook it vigorously. “Well, okay, Michael, what can I do for you?”

“I’m here to ask you a few questions about the program. Do you mind if I come in? This is going to take a bit of explanation.”

“Sure, yeah, come on in. Sorry about the mess, I haven’t really had time to clean up. Can I offer you something, some tea, maybe?” I stepped aside to allow him to come in.

“Oh, it’s fine! And I would absolutely love some tea, thank you! If you’d like, show me where everything is, and I’ll be happy to make it.”

“No, no, that’s ok, you’re my guest. I’ll get it. Have a seat.” I pointed to my couch. “Be right back.” I went into the kitchen to put the still warm kettle back onto the stove.

I heard him call from my living room, “You have a lovely home! It’s very cozy. Very warm and inviting.”

“Uh, thanks.” I came back with the tea tray and set it down on the table in front of him and poured us both a cup. “So, you had some questions about the exchange program?”

“Oh yes!” He took the cup from the tray, added quite a bit of sugar to it and took a sip. “Mmm, delicious! Thank you so much! Ah, the program! Well, here’s the thing. After Simeon and Luke and the other angel students returned to the Celestial Realm and made their reports about their year in the Devildom and the human realm, we still had some concerns. You see, my brothers and I are at odds about the merits of the exchange program. We need to come to an agreement before we can continue to support it. It’s all kind of bureaucratic, but it’s the way things work.”

“Your brothers?” I said.

“Mmhmm!” Michael nodded. “There are seven of us Archangels, just like there are seven demon lords. For every sin there is a virtue.” He pointed to himself. “I’m the Angel of Charity, second-born. Mammon is my counterpart. Then there’s my brothers, Gabriel, the first-born.”

“So, the angel of what, humility?”

He shook his head. “No, actually, the angel of humility is Raphael, the third-born. We’re not exact counterparts. Gabriel is the Angel of Diligence, so his counterpart is Sloth.”

“Belphie.” I nodded. “Okay. And Raphael must have Lucifer.”

“Uh-huh.” He continued. “Third, as I said, is Raph, fourth is Uriel, Angel of Chastity.”

“So, Chastity, that means his counterpart is Asmo.”

“Yup! Azrael is next, he’s Patience.”

“Which means who, Satan?”

“Exactly! You catch on quick. Last are Cassiel and then Ramiel. Cass is Temperance, and Rami is Kindness.”

“So, the last ones, Beel and Levi. Got it.”

“That’s them!” Michael said.

I took another sip of tea. “So, what’s this got to do with me, exactly?”

“Hm,” he nodded, his face taking on a more serious look. “Now we come to the important part. You see, even though this whole exchange program was Lord Diavolo’s idea, he still needs the support of the Celestial Realm and us Archangels to continue it. I mean, it will be very one-sided if the Celestial Realm doesn’t participate. The problem is, after what has happened this first year, there has been a division of opinions between my brothers and me. Most of us see the exchange program as a positive one. The others…well, not so much.” Michael’s head drooped slightly, his cheerful demeanor wavering. “Gabe has been the most outspoken of us about it, and I believe that Az might be following in his footsteps. Cass is unsure, but he rarely makes any definitive decision unless absolutely necessary. We need to come to some sort of agreement, and we can’t with this divide. So, we went down to interview the demons. For the most part, they had positive things to say about the program, but there was one aspect that came up every time, with the demons, Simeon and Luke, and Diavolo: You. This extraordinary human that who isn’t even a sorcerer or witch, just a normal, average, everyday human being, and you not only managed to make pacts with the most powerful demons in the Devildom, but you somehow managed to get each and every one to fall in love with you.”

“I…. huh what now?” I could feel my face flushing. My cheeks must be deep red. I tried to wrap my head around what Michael had just said. _The demon brothers are ALL in love with me. I guess I sort of knew that in the back of my mind, but it still feels very weird to hear it._

My reaction made Michael burst out laughing. “Oh my! You could give Raph some lessons in humility! Certainly, the demons weren’t so subtle that you absolutely had no clue about their true feelings about you?”

“No, they weren’t, I mean, I think I knew, but just to hear you say it out loud, well, it’s a bit overwhelming.”

“So, you can understand our confusion, I hope. What you accomplished in only one year’s time in the Devildom would be a challenge for even the most learned of your human mages.”

“I can see that. But where do I fit in then?”

“My brothers and I would like to learn more about you. An hour’s interview won’t give us near enough information. So, I came here to personally invite you to a visit to the Celestial Realm.”

“A visit? Like what? For how long?”

“We think that we would get enough information in about a week.”

“A week?”

“Yes. Just think, a week in the Celestial Realm. Most mortals don’t get to see it until they have passed, and that is only if they have proven themselves to be good of heart. You should consider it an honor. The Celestial Realm is beauty itself, made up from the love of our Father. And while you are there, we will see that your every need and want is taken care of. You will know only happiness while you are there, and in a week’s time, you will be safely returned home. It won’t be like in the Devildom, where things that would gleefully eat you lurk around every corner. Everyone in the Celestial Realm would never harm a hair on your head. And,” Michael smiled broadly, “I’m certain that Simeon and Luke would be delighted to see you again. They do hold you in such high regard.”

“Hmm...” I pondered. “I’m not sure. Could I possibly take some time to consider it before I say yes or no?”

Michel nodded. “Of course, take as much time as you need. But,” he warned. “We will need to have an answer before the beginning of the next school year. I’m not sure what would happen with Diavolo’s exchange program were the Celestial Realm no longer supporting it.”

“I see,” I said. “I will try to come up with an answer as soon as possible.”

“Very well. I will respect your decision.” Michael pulled out a small smartphone-looking device and handed it to me. “This is our equivalent of Diavolo’s D.D.D. We call it the cPhone.” He activated the phone and pointed to the icons on the home screen. “This is my contact, just call me when you have made up your mind one way or the other, all right?” He handed me the phone. “I suppose I’ll be leaving now, Thank you so much for the tea and hospitality. You are a very charming human.” He nodded, rising from his seat. “I look forward to hearing from you again. I really do hope you’ll take us up on our offer.” He put his hand out to shake again. “It was indeed a pleasure to meet you! Thank you so much! I had a wonderful time !”

“It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Michael.” I shook his hand. “I will let you know. Thank you. Let me see you out.”

“Oh! No need! I can see myself out!” He turned and walked towards my door, and as he turned the doorknob and opened the door, the sight beyond it startled me. Instead of my familiar street, it was a bright and shining road made of gold. The skies were clear and bright, and I could hear a chorus of singing faintly in the distance. _Was this the Celestial Realm?_ I thought. Michael gave me one last excited goodbye before walking through the door, shutting it behind him.

I looked down at the phone in my hand. _What should I do? What is the right thing to do?_ I knew I had to figure that out quickly.


	10. A Week in the Celestial Realm - The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Human Arrives in the Celestial Realm and has their first introduction to the Archangels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I posted anything, but real-time events have had me preoccupied. I hope it'll be worth the wait. =)

I took a day to ponder Michael’s offer. _I mean, I survived a whole year in the Devildom, what’s a week in the Celestial Realm? And if it could help Diavolo’s exchange program and vision of a future of unity, then isn’t it the right thing to do?_ I ran my own dialogue in my head while staring at the cPhone in my hand. It was smaller than my D.D.D., and more streamlined. I looked at the circle of icons on the home screen, each one an archangel’s contact. I wondered; _they might get worried if they hadn’t heard from me for a week. I’ll leave them a group text before I go. I don’t think the D.D.D. will work in the Celestial Realm, and I don’t think I can use my own phone or this one._ I gathered some of my things and threw them into a backpack. _At least this time I’ll be prepared for the trip_ , I mused. 

I activated the icon for Michael on the phone. It rang briefly before he picked up.

“Oh, hello! Have you made up your mind?” His usual cheerful voice sung out.

“Yeah,” I said. “I’ll come for the week. I’m ready to go when you are.”

“Excellent!” he cheered. “That’s wonderful news! We’ll come to get you right away. Thank you so much for agreeing to this! You won’t regret it!”

“See you soon, Michael.” I hung up the cPhone and stuffed it into my pocket. I took a look around my place, making sure that everything was secure. As I got everything ready, I heard a noise coming from outside. It sounded like a loud motor. As I cleaned, the sound got closer. Curious, I peered out my front door, spotting a motorcyclist heading this direction. As he drew closer, I could only make out a white helmet with a golden design. He wore a black leather biker jacket, dark jeans, and boots. The bike was a cruiser style, red and white with a lot of chrome. The motorcyclist pulled up in front of my house and stopped. The rider turned the engine off, put the kickstand down, and removed his helmet. The rider was a handsome young man with shaggy red hair, two long pieces hanging down on either side. He had dark brown eyes and four earrings in one ear. He waved at me, smiling. 

“Hey, you ready?” he said

I stood there, dumbfounded. “Uh, who are you?”

“Aw, sorry. My bad.” He grinned. “I’m Raphael, I’m your ride to the Celestial Realm. Nice to meet you!” He stuck out his hand, keeping the other one on the helmet.

I took his hand and shook it meekly. “I thought Michael would be coming and we’d do the door thing like he did last time.”

“The door…. thing….? Oh, the portal. Well, the problem with that is it only works for angels and souls who have passed on. If we have to take a still living human with us, we have to go through a full gateway. Besides,” he smiled. “I get an excuse to ride my bike this way. I hope you didn’t mind; I asked Mike if I could be the one to pick you up.”

“N-no, but…” I was apprehensive. “I have never ridden a bike before.”

“It’s easy!” Raphael said. “You’ll be really safe. I’ll make sure of it. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah, give me a second.” I walked over to pick up my backpack and make sure the doors were locked. “Ok, ready.”

“All right so put the backpack on your back. Now, see these?” He pointed to a couple of things coming out of the frame of the bike. “Those are pegs. You put your feet on them while riding. Oh, here, you’re going to want this.” He handed me the helmet in his hands and showed me how to put it on.

“Wait, am I going to need this?” I said skeptically. 

Raphael nodded. “It’s a good idea. Safety offers security and confidence. You should always wear a helmet when riding a bike, even when an angel is driving.” He reached out his hand to help me up onto the bike behind him. “Now, you need to put your arms around my waist and hold on tight. Are you comfortable?”

I did as he instructed, laying my cheek on his back and practically hugging him from behind. “I’m fine.”

He laughed, and I could feel it reverberate through his body. “Don’t hold on too tight. You’ll need to be flexible to ride.” He patted my clenched hands on his stomach reassuringly. “Here we go.” He started up the bike and I could feel it vibrating throughout my entire body. “Still OK?”

“Yeah!” I shouted.

“Now,” He yelled over the sound of the engine. “If we turn, you have to lean with me. Just do what I’m doing, and you’ll be fine. If you have any problems, just let me know. Make sure you hang on!” He brought the bike upright and put the kickstand up, easing on the throttle. The engine roared as the bike began to roll, which made me cling on tighter to him. He patted my hands again and then took off. He made a turn on the street and started heading back the other direction. I was very nervous at first, but I slowly sat upright, enjoying the view and the feel of the wind on my face. This was actually a lot of fun. He put his arm back, touching my leg as if to ask if I was OK. I patted him back on the chest to let him know that I was. The bike roared down the road. I could feel the rush of wind on my body as we sped down the road. I could smell the fresh air, the leather scent of Raphael’s jacket, a faint whiff of gasoline. We made it to the end of the road and made a right turn. I followed his movements as he turned, the bike leaning. It frightened me a little as we leaned, as it felt as if we might tip over. It caused me to cling tighter to Raphael. He rubbed my knee in a comforting gesture and turned his head slightly, yelling “DON’T WORRY, YOU’RE DOING GREAT!” 

I leaned my head on his back again. The feel of his leather jacket on my face was surprisingly comforting. It lulled me into a sense of peace as I watched the scenery fly by us.

_Fly…_

All at once, I had the strangest sensation. The path up ahead of us was becoming brighter, even though it was midday. The light gradually blanked out the scenery around us until all that can be seen was pure white. It also felt as if we had lifted up into the air, like we were flying. I wasn’t even afraid. It was almost euphoric. I sighed, breathing deeply, my chin resting on his shoulder as I turned my head to look forward in the direction we were heading. Pale white clouds drifted ahead, clearing into the bluest sky I had ever seen. We were driving on a road of mists. I could see nothing of the world that I had left anymore around me. The misty road coalesced into a pathway of gold. Up ahead, I saw the gates. Huge, golden, decorated with every precious gem that there ever was. Multiple rows of pearls lined the filigree designs. It loomed over us, barring our way.

“Is-is this the Celestial Realm? It’s beautiful.” I gasped in awe. The motorcycle’s engine had grown quiet, so it was no longer necessary for me to yell to be heard.

“It is, isn’t it?” Raphael said. “I’ve seen these gates multiple times for centuries, and their beauty still never fails to amaze me.” He pulled to a stop next to what looked like a tollbooth. Standing there was an elderly looking man with a long white beard, wearing a white military-style uniform with golden trim. He nodded at us with a big smile on his face. “Greetings, Raphael. Since when do you fetch the souls? Who’s this?” He glanced over at me. “This is an unexpected visitor.” The tollbooth keeper glanced at the tablet he held in his hand. “This one’s not expected for quite a while, and they still look a bit fresh.” He looked back up at us with a slightly confused look. 

“It’s all right, Peter. This human’s a guest of ours.” I heard Raphael say.

“Ah! I see. Well, welcome to the Celestial Realm, visitor.” Peter smiled. “We sincerely hope you enjoy your stay.” He pressed a finger to the tablet, and the gates began to swing open slowly. Even the squeak of the swinging gates sounded melodic. Raphael revved up the bike again and we went sailing through the gates. I was in complete awe at the scenery as we drove by. The entire city looked as if it was made of gold. It shined and shimmered in the light as we passed. Angels walked up and down the streets, waving at us and greeting Raphael. He waved back to them as we drove. I gave a little half-hearted wave myself to the angels we came across. Soon we came to what could only be described as a magnificent palace. Raphael pulled the bike up to the front and came to a stop.

“Welcome to the Father’s house. This is where us Archangels live, and this is where you’ll be staying for the duration of your time here. I think you’ll be very comfortable.”

I looked upward at the magnificent structure. “It-it’s amazing.” I gasped.

Raphael chuckled. “My Father’s house has many rooms. One’s just for you. Once we get you settled in, you can meet the rest of my brothers. You’ve already met Michael and me, so there’s five more to go. Come on. I’ll take your backpack if you’d like.” He reached out his hand to me.

“No, that’s ok, I’ve got it. Thanks.” I smiled, hitching my backpack up on my shoulders.

Raphael waved me on. “Come on, then. My brothers are really excited to meet you!” He walked up the magnificent stairs and opened the door. Inside was just as luxurious as the outside. It looked like the grandest of cathedrals, but somehow not ostentatious. I couldn’t help but to look around in complete and utter awe. Once we passed through the foyer into a sitting room, I noticed that we were joined by four others. One was Michael, who was grinning ear to ear. 

“Glad to see you made it!” Michael said. “Hope Raphael didn’t scare you too much with the motorcycle, but he insisted upon being the one to go get you. I think he was just looking for an excuse to go riding, personally.” 

Raphael grinned sheepishly. “Guilty as charged. I can’t help it; I love riding my bike. Even more than flying sometimes.”

“Well, that remains to be seen, Raph,” Michael said. “So, these are my brothers, and…. wait, where’s Az?” Michael groaned. “I thought he said he’d be back from his job before the human arrived.”

An exceptionally beautiful angel with long white hair answered. “He’s running late. There were…complications.”

“Ugh,” Michael sighed. “He promised he’d be back well before the human arrived. Well, anyway, this is Uriel.” He pointed to the long-haired angel who’d spoken. 

“Hello! It’s a pleasure to have you here.” Uriel held out his hand and smiled. I put my hand in his to shake. His grip was solid but gentle. His skin felt so soft it was as if he wore silken gloves. 

“That one’s Cassiel,” Michael pointed to a grey-haired angel cross-legged on a cushion on the floor. Cassiel looked to be in meditation, his eyes closed. “Cass! Hey, Cass! The human’s here. Come say ‘hi’”! Cassiel’s eyes opened slowly and he turned his head in Michael’s direction. Spotting me, he stood, then bowed slowly. “Welcome to our home.”

“Ahem,” came a noise from the desk in the corner. Michael turned to look at the source of the sound. A stern-looking angel with black hair and glasses sat at the desk, a disapproving look on his face. Michael just laughed. “I was just getting to you, Gabe. This is Gabriel, the eldest.”

Gabe harrumphed. “Of course you were, Mike. Human.” He just nodded at me, barely acknowledging my existence. Michael just rolled his eyes and laughed. “He’s a little rigid, but he’ll warm up to you eventually.” Gabriel just grumbled.

“And this one is the little brother.” Michael motioned to a pinkish-haired angel that couldn’t seem to sit still. He was practically bouncing up and down with excitement. As soon as Michael mentioned him, he bounded forward, grabbing my hand in both of his and shook it enthusiastically. “Ahh!! I’m so excited to finally meet you! We’re going to have such fun! Leviathan told me how cool you are and that you like to play games and watch anime just like we do! I have some great games you are gonna love and we can watch anime marathons all week long! It’s going to be great! You’re going to be so happy here that you don’t want to leave!”

“Rami! Calm down! You’re going shake their arm off of their shoulder!” Michael chuckled. Ramiel immediately released his grip on my hand. “This is Ramiel, and he’s very excitable, as you can see.” Ramiel pouted a bit. “I’m sorry. I was just so excited to finally meet you. I heard so much about you from Leviathan.”

“From Levi?” I asked. “You hang out with him?”

“Well,” Ramiel replied. “Not as much as I want to. My brothers don’t like me leaving the Celestial Realm all the time. But it gets so boring here sometimes.”

“And you’ve already met Raph. The only one left is Az, but he’s not back…” Just as Michael spoke, the door to the hall opened. In walked a dark figure in a black cloak that seemed to be made up of coalesced black mist. The temperature in the room felt as if it dropped immediately. A cold shiver ran up my spine, and I immediately felt afraid. I moved behind Michael, grabbing onto his arm, as he instinctively put a protective arm in front of me. The figure came closer to Michael and I, and I whimpered. Michael said, “Az. You were supposed to be back before the human arrived. You’re frightening them.”

 _~Sorry.~_ The figure spoke in a raspy voice. _~There were problems. I was delayed.~_

“Take your cloak off, Az. The poor human’s scared silly.” said Raph, frowning.

The figure reached up with its skeletal hands and removed the hood, showing a grinning skull beneath. I let out a small squeak and hunkered down even more behind Michael. As the figure undid the clasp on its cloak, the garment seemed to dissipate like smoke in the wind. Immediately the figure’s appearance changed from frightening specter to a smiling, strawberry-blonde haired angel with glasses wearing a flowered kimono. He approached me slowly, a kind smile on his face, holding his hands out before him in a comforting gesture. “I am very sorry to have frightened you, human. I am Azrael. I won’t hurt you; I promise. That aspect of my job is disturbing, I know.” Even though he had been terrifying just a moment ago, something about the way he looked and spoke immediately put me at ease. I stepped out from behind Michael and walked forward towards Azrael. He wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug, and I immediately felt relaxed and calm. All of my fears melted away and I found myself lying my head on Azrael’s shoulder.

He patted the side of my head, murmuring, “There, there. Do you feel better now?” I couldn’t really muster words; I just nodded and muttered, “Uh-huh.”

“Good.” Azrael released me and stepped back. He smiled warmly at me. I could only stand there in a daze.

Michael brought me out of my reverie by patting my shoulder. “You OK? Az can be a little intimidating to humans like that. You want some tea or something?”

“N-no, I’m ok, thanks Michael. Could I go to my room now? I think I’d like to rest for a little.”

“Sure,” Michael nodded. “I’ll take you there.”

“No. I will.” Gabriel suddenly stood up from the desk. “If the human is going to be here, we should perhaps refrain from scaring the life out of them.” He said, glaring at Azrael who had a sheepish look on his face and was blushing deeply. “It will be up to me to ensure the human’s time here is satisfactory.”

Michael looked wholly confused. “Uh, G-Gabe? You sure? I mean, I don’t mind- “

Gabriel put his hand up. “No. I will see to it, Mike. All of you can go now. Introductions are over.” He spoke with such an authoritative tone, it reminded me somewhat of Lucifer. “Come with me.” He offered his arm to me. The gesture took me aback, but I took his arm and followed him to my room.


	11. A Week in the Celestial Realm - Day 1:  Gabriel's Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel delivers a dire warning about the true intent of Diavolo's exchange program. Some old friends reappear.

Gabriel and I walked arm in arm down the impossibly long corridor. Each side of the hall was lined with identical doors. It would be very easy to get lost in here. I let go of Gabriel’s arm to stare at a particularly beautiful marble statue of a cherub. Gabriel stopped, clearing his throat. 

“Human. This house is very easy to get lost in. I do not want to waste time having to go find you.” Gabriel stated. 

“Sorry!” I squeaked, running back up to him. He put out his arm again for me to take. 

“That is why I offered you my arm. It’s easy to get turned around. Better to stay with me,” he said.

I took his arm again as he led me through a large doorway, then stopped at one of the doors. “This one’s yours. Here.” He opened the door to let me in. I entered the room and looked around. This room was huge, even compared to my home in the human world. It looked like a luxury suite at some five-star hotel.

“Whoa, this room’s mine? Really?”

Gabriel nodded. “Yes, for now. Also for eventually, perhaps.”

“I…what’s that mean?” I stammered.

He sighed. “Our Father has many rooms in His house. If you stay on the right path, this will eventually be your room again when you have…how do I put this delicately? Shuffled off your mortal coil.”

I just blinked. “You mean, when I die?”

He just stared. “You catch on quickly. Set your bag down and have a seat. I wish to have a discussion with you.” He motioned to a sofa in the living area of my room. I sat down on the sofa, and he took a seat in a chair diagonally across from where I sat.

“I have a question first. What the hell was up with Azrael? The black cloak and the skull face and all?”

Gabriel grunted. “I’d advise you to watch your language. As for Az,” he explained, “Azrael is the Archangel of Patience. He also has a second job; that of the Angel of Death. It is his job to go to the human realm and collect the blessed souls to bring here to the Celestial Realm. What you saw was him in that aspect. It is unnerving to humans to view him in that state, as you obviously experienced. That is why we had hoped he would have returned sooner than he did so you would not had to have witnessed that. Does that sufficiently answer your question?”

I nodded. “Yeah. Thanks.”

“Now,” Gabriel continued. “To the matter I wished to discuss with you.” His posture dramatically changed as he began to talk. He went from sitting upright to leaning over, resting his forearms on his knees and clasping his hands together. He was leaning towards me, making direct eye contact as he peered over his glasses. “Do you understand why you are here?”

“So you guys can talk to me about the exchange program?” I answered hesitantly.

Gabriel sighed quietly. “Allow me to elaborate further. Do you understand why YOU,” pointing at me, “are here?” 

“Uh…” His interrogation was causing me to become flustered. “Because I was one of the two humans chosen for the first program?”

“Chosen _._ ” He scoffed. “What an interesting choice of words. So, you applied, or showed interest, or filled out a form online to be considered for the program?”

“N-no, not really.” I could feel my face redden. _What was he getting at?_

“Hm,” he said. “It almost sounds as if you were kidnapped, if I may be so bold to say. Would I be incorrect?”

“N-no, I-I wouldn’t put it that way, but I guess not.”

“Really?” he said with an air of surprise. “So, you wake up in the castle of the Demon Lord with no warning, not even the slightest bit of indication of what was to come, and you DON’T consider it kidnapping?” He shook his head in disbelief. “They really did a number on you, didn’t they?”

“I…” By this point, I was just too confused to respond.

“So, let’s say you were okay with being kidnapped--excuse me, arriving in the Devildom. They tell you that you will be spending a year there. Did they ask you? Did they tell you that you had the right to refuse, that you could leave at any time?”

“N-no, I don’t think so-“

“Wait. Let me make sure that I understand this here. They drag you from your happy home in the human realm to the Devildom, demand that you remain there for a year’s time in a place that is obviously dangerous for you, and give you no opportunity to refuse or to leave? Is that correct?”

“I…uh…”

He shook his head sympathetically. “Oh, my poor dear. How is that not kidnapping? You were taken against your will, forced to live with demons, and not allowed to leave? No wonder you are traumatized. Don’t worry, you’re with us now, we’ll take care of you. And unlike the Devildom, you are welcome to leave whenever you wish. All you need to do is say the word. Even while you are here, you are guaranteed to be 100% safe. Nobody here will harm you. Anyway, the primary reason to bring you here, which I am sure has already been explained to you, is because we are deciding whether to keep supporting that farce that Diavolo is trying to continue. All my brothers expressed an interest to speak with you on the matter directly. I imagine that you are also wondering why we chose you to bring here and not the other human, Solomon?

“Well,” I muttered. “I was sort of wondering that.”

“It’s quite simple,” he nodded. “We could understand why Solomon was chosen for the program. He is a powerful human sorcerer, the son of King David. He has made pacts with 72 demons to do his bidding. He already has connections with them. But, we wondered, why were you chosen? What amongst all other humans makes you so special, so unique? At first, we thought that maybe you were completely picked at random. After all, you have no prior dealings or connections with demons like Solomon. You are not a powerful witch or sorcerer, yet you have pacts with all seven of the most powerful demon lords. So why, then? We were hoping that you would be able to clear that up for us. Certainly, someone in the Devildom mentioned the reason to you in the time that you were there.” He leaned even further forward in anticipation of my answer.

Something in my gut told me to not give him anything. I remembered what happened with the situation with Lilith, and being her descendant, how Diavolo defied the Father’s command by restoring Lilith to a human form for Lucifer’s sake. The Archangels don’t know that, because if they did, it could start another Great War, and I couldn’t live with myself if I inadvertently was the cause of that. So, I decided to play stupid.

“Dunno.” I shrugged. “Nobody really mentioned it to me. Maybe it was just chance.”

His eyes narrowed. He looked skeptical about my response. I started sweating a bit until he sighed. “Yes, perhaps. It seems to be the only explanation.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “I need you to understand. If this program continues, then that means that other innocent humans will be kidnapped and held against their will. Not only that, but there will be demons sent to the human realm as well.” A sad look came over his face. “We angels have been tasked by the Father Himself with protecting the human realm from evil demons. If they are permitted to associate freely, then this task will become exponentially much more difficult.” He sighed again, then reached into his pocket to pull out his tablet. “There is something that I need to show you.” He turned it on and began flipping through it. He then flipped it around to show me. “Do you recognize this man?”

I gasped in horror. The picture shown was an old woodcut of a horrific man-beast with wild bugging eyes, bushy hair, horns protruding from his head. He was grinning widely, showing rows of pointed teeth. He had six shredded bat’s wings on his back and twisted clawed hands. He wore no clothing, and had the furry lower half, legs, and clawed feet of a beast. Surrounding this massive, fearsome beast were the falling, screaming souls of the damned.

“What the…who is that?”

“Why, that?” Gabriel turned the tablet to take a look. “That, my dear, is your beloved Lucifer. His ~true~ form. The one he would not dare to show you. Did you think that all demons looked like handsome young men in reality? That so-called ‘demon form’ that you saw them in before is not their _actual_ demon form. This is!” He flipped the tablet around again to show me another picture, a painting this time, of a great sea serpent thrashing in the waves of the ocean, sending ships flying into pieces. “Behold, the true form of Leviathan. The great serpent, bane of the water. Destroyer of ships.” He flipped through more old paintings and woodcuts. A creature with three heads that looked like the amalgamation of several animals. “Asmodeus.” An ugly demon creature on a chair. “Belphegor.” More terrible monsters. “Beelzebub. Mammon. Satan. They are all beasts. Beasts inside and out.”

I shook my head furiously, my hands covering my ears. “I-I can’t…”

“I know this is upsetting, but it’s the truth. Don’t be distraught; you’re not the first human to be deceived by demons, lured by a pretty face. But it’s because they specifically targeted you which is why you’re here. We want to help you. We angels have been trying to protect humankind from demons for centuries. They aren’t going to show you this true form of themselves because they need you to trust them. They needed you to believe in them because it would make them look better. The ‘newer, better, kinder Devildom’. If you had appeared there and seen them like this,” he waved the tablet. “Then you would have run away in fear. They are liars, deceivers, tempters. They manipulated you. They need you to be their human representative. Solomon would have agreed anyway; they give him the power that he craves. But you. You are the untouched, the pure, the innocent. Luring you to their side is a triumph for them.” He closed his eyes and shook his head sadly. “I can’t let that happen. I’ve sworn my life to the task my Father gave me; protect the humans. I have not deceived you. I can’t. I’m an Archangel. I only look like this,” he gestured down his body. “Or this.” He then stood up, his form shimmered with a golden light, and suddenly he looked like an angel. White gown trimmed with gold, a golden breastplate, shimmering bright halo above his head, golden spear in his hand, all framed by two giant white feathered wings extending from his back. He looked so majestic, the sight of it took my breath away. “In this, I am the Left Hand of the Father. I exist only to carry out His will. I am the speaker of truth, the revealer of secrets.” His form shimmered once again, and he looked as he did before. “And like this, I walk amongst humans to observe them without notice. But I am still me. There are no deceptions, no secrets. I am and always will be Gabriel. This I can promise you.”

I could no longer speak. I just sat there, dumbfounded by everything he had told me.

“It is overwhelming, but I had to let you know. Do you understand now why this exchange program cannot continue? More helpless humans dragged to the underworld, tricked to think they are loved by powerful demons, manipulated and turned into thralls. Do you see? They will be turned into an army. Using humans to attack the Celestial Realm. We angels slay demons all the time, but to have to slay countless humans to protect ourselves? It would bring us angels such sorrow, we would no longer have the will to fight. They would win. All the realms would be conquered, razed, turned into plains of hellfire. Millions of humans gone. Those that remain would be subject to an eternity of pain and torture. Luke knows. He told us that he tried to warn you; never trust a demon. Simeon, poor Simeon, he is just as blind as most of my brothers. In this way they are still like innocent lambs; they think that good exists inside everyone, including demons. Simeon still sees them as the angels they once were. He has hope that there is still goodness within them. As for me,” he sighed sadly. “Once they turned on our Father, I knew that there was no more hope. Lucifer, in his arrogance, dared question our Father and His plan. Our Father’s plan is perfect, because our Father is perfect. His brothers followed him because they had lost their faith. They were weak.”

Gabriel lowered his head. “I sincerely apologize. I know this is a lot to process. I hope that you will heed my words. I’ll be going now to give you some time to think. If you have any questions, call me on your cPhone. I have some things to attend to.” He patted me on the shoulder. “I wish you well, and I shall see you later at dinner.” He rose from his seat and left.

I couldn’t move for the longest time. So much was running through my head; it became like a cacophony of mixed thoughts and feelings dashing through my brain at light speed. I had to clear my head.

It was about then that there was a knock on my door. I groaned.

“Gabriel, please, I’ve had enough for one day, I need to think.” I cracked open the door and was met with two familiar faces. “Simeon? Luke?”

Simeon smiled broadly. “Hello! Oh, I am so happy to see you again!” He swept me up in a big hug. “When Michael told us that you’d be coming here for a whole week, we were so excited to see you! Luke’s been working like a dog in the kitchen baking you some special sweets!”

“Aw, I wanted to tell them, Simeon!” I heard Luke’s voice pipe up. “Hello! I missed you so, so much!” As soon as Simeon released me, Luke threw his arms around me and gave me the biggest hug he could muster. “I brought one with me now!” He ran out into the hallway and pushed a cart into view. On it sat a plate with a delicious-looking cake on it. “It’s angel food cake with sweet cream, blueberries, and strawberries! I made it especially for you! At least this time you don’t have to worry about Beel scarfing it down before you get a taste! It’s all yours!” He beamed.

“Guys! Wow! I am so happy to see you again!” After the speech that Gabriel had given me, seeing them just made it all go away. “That cake looks amazing, Luke. Thank you.”

“I’ll cut a piece for you now!” He grabbed a cake knife and went to cut, but Simeon stopped him. “Not now, Luke. It’s almost dinnertime. Save the cake for later.”

“Awww…” Luke pouted. “Okay. Keep it in your room for later, all right?” Luke smiled at me, his eyes sparkling with glee.

“Anyway,” Simeon continued. “We’ve just come to tell you that dinner will be ready soon. I know the house is confusing, but there’s something to help. I assume that they have given you a cPhone to use?” I nodded in agreement. “Excellent. Could you bring it out, please?” I pulled the cPhone out of my pocket and showed it to him. “Now, you see this icon here?” Simeon pointed at a tiny map icon in the corner. “This is like your GPS. It’ll show you how to get anywhere in the Celestial Realm. It even navigates here in the house, so you’ll never get lost. Watch.” He opened the app, and a map of my room popped up. “Now, tell it ‘dining room’,” he said. I spoke the words, and a green arrow appeared directing me.

“Oh! Well, that’s helpful. Thank you, Simeon.”

He nodded. “Not a problem. Well, we’ll leave you alone for now so you can get washed up for dinner. We’ll see you then, and maybe afterward we can take you on a tour of the area?”

Luke continued. “There are so many things to see here! It’s wonderful! I’m sure you’ll like it!”

I nodded, smiling. “I’m sure I will. Thanks, guys. I could use it, I think.”

“Great! We’ll see you then!” Luke nodded. “C’mon, Simeon! This is going to be so much fun having them here!” he said as they walked out of my room and down the hall. I shut the door behind them and went to take a shower to prepare for dinner.


	12. A Week in the Celestial Realm - Day 1:  Simeon's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC meets up with an old friend.

After dinner the first night, I retired to my room and helped myself to a piece of the cake that Luke had made. It was so delicious, I had to put the cake away in fear that I would eat it all in one sitting. Glad for the opportunity to relax, I settled onto the couch and opened my laptop to watch a few videos. Gabriel’s visit still had me rattled, and the way he had watched me like a hawk throughout dinner as if he was scrutinizing me didn’t help my fragile sensitivity. I needed to calm down.

Not long after, there was a knock on my door. I put the laptop aside and went to answer the door. A smile spread across my face when I saw who was on the other side.

“Hello again!” said Simeon. “Are you ready for that tour?”

I smiled brightly at seeing a familiar friendly face again. “Yeah, sure, Simeon. Let me just grab a jacket.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” he said. “The weather here never gets unpleasant. Bring it if you’d like though.” He held out his hand for me, and I put my hand in his, allowing him to lead me. We walked through the house and out the door of the palace. Simeon was right, the weather was beautiful. I released his hand for a moment, and took off my jacket, tying it around my waist. I then took his hand again. He smiled at me as I clasped his hand.

“I told you. It’s always beautiful here. I hope you’ve enjoyed the visit so far.”

I nodded. “Yeah, for the most part.” I didn’t want to bring up what happened with Gabriel. I wanted to just enjoy some time in a beautiful place with an old friend. “I thought that Luke was going to come with us.”

“He was, but then he decided that he wanted to make a bunch more desserts for you. I thought I should at least warn you. He thinks you eat like Beel.” Simeon chuckled.

“Honestly, I don’t think I’d mind too much. Luke’s desserts are always delicious. I’d end up weighing a half-ton since I don’t have Beel’s metabolism though.” I laughed.

Simeon laughed. “Desserts are a temptation even we angels can’t resist sometimes.” He looked around the grounds and frowned slightly. “I want to show you the wonders of my home, but I don’t think you’ll get the full effect here.” He said.

I glanced around. Even in what the Celestial Realm considered nighttime; it was still bright enough to see everything clearly. The moon, or at least what I thought was the moon, cast reflections on the golden buildings and streets. The night air was cool and a slight breeze rustled the leaves in the trees. It was like something out of a painting, something almost surreal in its perfection. “What do you mean, Simeon? It’s beautiful out here.”

I heard his voice coming from behind me. “Just wait.” I felt his strong arms encircling me from behind, holding my back tightly to his chest. I started to hear a loud whooshing noise behind me. I gasped in shock as we started to rise, and my feet left the ground. “S-Simeon, what’s going on?!” I shrieked, grabbing a hold of the arms that surrounded me. From my peripheral vision, I could see two white wings appear and disappear beside me in a rhythmic fashion. Higher and higher I was lifted into the air. I could begin to see the rooftops of the surrounding buildings fall away from me. I felt as if I should be afraid, but surprisingly I wasn’t.

Simeon called over the rushing air, “See? This is how the Celestial Realm should be viewed!” We dipped with each beat of his massive wings. It felt like I was softly being rocked. I looked down, captivated by the scenery below. The majestic buildings gave way to golden fields filled with shimmering trees and flowers like gemstones. The air smelled crisp and clean as it rushed by my face. We soared over a lake that looked as if it was made of liquid diamonds, clear and blue. It was the most amazing sight that I had ever seen, a true paradise. It was all so beautiful, so perfect that I had tears welling up in my eyes. Simeon’s arms around me gave me a sense of security and safety, as well as a warm sensation that spread all through me. For the first time in a long time, I felt completely and absolutely at peace. 

We circled around and made our way back to the mansion, coming to a soft and gentle landing at the front door. After my feet were firmly on the ground again, Simeon released his hold on me. I was panting, breathing heavily at the exhilaration that I had just experienced.

Simeon looked at me with concern on his face. “Are you OK?” he said, as he put a hand on my shoulder. “Yeah…yeah, I’m fine.” I gasped. “Just a little overwhelmed.” I tried to take a step, but my knees felt wobbly, and my legs began to give way.

“Careful, my friend.” Simeon chuckled. “It’s all right. Come, I’ll help you back to your room.” He slipped his arm under my shoulder and around my back, carefully supporting me as we walked through the door and up to my room. When we rounded the corner to the hallway leading to my room, I could see a bunch of things stacked up around my door. As we got closer, we could see that it was a massive amount of assorted pastries. Cakes, pies, plates full of cookies. Any sort of sweet baked good you could imagine was parked outside my room. Perched on top of one of the tables was an envelope.

Simeon laughed loudly. “My goodness! It looks as if Luke has been busy! I’ve never seen him make this many sweets before!”

I groaned. “Ugh, I can feel the stomachache now…”

“Come,” Simeon said, opening the door to my room. “Let’s get these inside. Luke will be upset if he sees these still in the hallway.” He grabbed one of the large platters and brought it inside, setting it down on a table. I followed suit, and between the two of us we had gotten all of the desserts out of the hallway. My room was starting to look like a bakery’s back room. I picked up the envelope that had been on top of the mountain of sugary goodness. Inside was a lovely note from Luke. I read it out loud so Simeon could hear it as well.

“To my dearest friend,

I hope you enjoy these goodies that I made for you! I know there’s a lot, but I wanted to do something special since you have been so good to me. You are the best human friend that I’ve ever had. You were so kind to me when we were both at RAD. You helped make a miserable year so much brighter! I never got a chance to really thank you for all you did for me, so I hope all of this helps!

Love, your angel friend,

Luke”

Simeon beamed. “How lovely! He really does think highly of you. I do as well. I know we didn’t get to interact much in the Devildom, and you’ll only be here for a week, so hopefully, we’ll be able to spend more time together before you leave. The Archangels have dibs on you from my understanding, so I’m not sure if we’ll have the opportunity.” He chuckled. “I could perhaps ask Michael for a favor.”

“I’d like to see you again before I leave too, Simeon.” I smiled. “Thanks for the flight tour.”

“Anytime! Well, you should be getting to bed. It’s late, and I know the Archangels want to see you again early tomorrow morning. Oh! That reminds me.” He pulled out his cPhone. “I still don’t really know much about these things. We’ve only recently gotten them, and I don't use mine much. Can I get your number, or maybe I can give you mine? That way we can at least chat when you aren’t busy.” He handed me his phone. I was able to figure out how to add a contact, and managed to find my number on my phone, so after juggling two phones, I had put my number in his. I handed it back with a smile, pointing at the new icon. “This one’s me.”

“Wonderful! I look forward to hearing from you! Well, sleep tight!” He gave me another hug before he left. I changed and got ready for bed. The bed was incredibly soft and comfortable. It didn’t take long before I fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> About the Virtues-  
> I didn't want to make them exact copies of their demon counterparts, because that would be boring, tbh. So, here's the rundown:
> 
> 1st born - Gabriel, Angel of Diligence. He is persistent, and follows a strict code of ethics. He is very outspoken about his opinions, even if they differ from his brothers. Tries to be the leader, but doesn't always succeed. Even still, he can be devious (for an angel). Black hair, ice blue eyes. He dresses in a business casual manner and wears glasses because he believes they give him an air of intelligence, and not because he needs them.
> 
> 2nd born - Michael, Angel of Charity. He is strong-willed and usually ends up as the de facto leader of his brothers. He is always happy and smiling, even in dark times. He is the protector of the Celestial Realm. Blonde hair, green eyes, usually wears casual graphic tees and jeans. He likes punkish jewelry.
> 
> 3rd born - Raphael, Angel of Humility. Raphael is the Warrior. He also has a playful streak, but is quicker to anger than his brothers. He never takes credit for anything he does, which gives him an "aw shucks" sort of aura. Red hair, dark brown eyes, he dresses in a "biker" style, preferring leather jackets and torn jeans.
> 
> 4th born - Uriel, Angel of Chastity. The wisest and smartest of the Angels, he's the one they ask for advice. He's also easily flustered by anything of a risque nature. He will speak his mind, but tempers it with kindness, unlike Gabriel's direct bluntness. The angels consider him the "pretty boy". White hair, grey eyes, he's the only angel with long hair. He prefers to wear loose, flowy shirts, somtimes paired with a skinny tie, and dress pants. His clothing is always modest and never shows skin.
> 
> 5th born - Azrael, Angel of Patience. Azrael values peace, and can't stand violence and conflict. He's a hippyish type and acts as the diplomat for the Angels. He also has an additional job, that of the Angel of Death. Strawberry blonde hair, brown eyes, he prefers to wear loose robes or kimonos. He also likes wearing glasses even though he doesn't need them, because he's a fan of John Lennon and Mahatma Gandhi.
> 
> 6th born - Cassiel, Angel of Temperance. Cassiel is often called "The Monk" by his brothers, because he lives his life like a Shaolin monk. He's often gone for long periods of time by himself, and has wandered pretty much everywhere in the three realms. He is not much for words, usually, so when he speaks, it's important. He secretly loves human world kung fu movies, so it's no suprise that he acts like one. Grey hair, hazel eyes, wears loose-fitting casual shirts and pants. 
> 
> 7th born - Ramiel, Angel of Kindness. Ramiel is the sympathetic one, always willing to lend an ear if someone needs to talk. He is loyal and compassionate, and tries to be everyone's best friend. His nickname amongst his brothers is "Puppy" because of this. He also enjoys video games and anime, like a certain demon brother. Pinkish hair, golden eyes, he likes comfortable but stylish clothing.


End file.
